The Ninja of Sakura Plains
by BlueDragonFic
Summary: Jack must cooperate with a ninja dragon-like creature who also seeks to vanquish Aku. Can they defeat Aku or will they destroy each other first? Up for removal...
1. Amaterasu the Ninja

To tell the truth, this is just a trial because one of the story's main problems focuses on the interactions between Jack and an OC. From what I heard ninjas and samurai are opposites and don't get along well, and from what I've read on both I wouldn't be surprised if this is true, but I don't know if it is true! If someone can correct me I'll gladly either update or rewrite the chapter and have to change around with the story as well. By the way, this fic will make use of BGM "BackGround Music". Just watch for when it tells you to change music and you can get the music from anywhere but I'll also give some suggestions of websites where you can get the music from if in case you don't know where to get it. Don't be too surprised if most of the music is from the Megaman series.

* * *

BGM: Cursed Shinshuu Plains 1 or 2 (Your choice!) from Okami (Website: bluelaguna . net)

The scene is a tundra in the middle of the night. The land seemed baron, devoid of life. Dark, cold, and full of surprises as the tundra is a sea frozen over from its endless and brutal night. Most of the life is underwater, but not all. "When do you think this cursed night will end?" whined an odd creature. With leathery bat-like wings, hard as diamond scales, sharp talons, and soft feathered head, belly, and tail, it looked a lot like a dragon! This one was red as fire with orange colored feathers, its golden eyes piercing the darkness around it. "It was bad enough being chased to the sea, but for Aku to curse it into eternal night! When is Jack gonna kick his a-!" The whining dragon's sentence was cut short as the ice beneath his feet crumbled and dropped him into the cold water that was underneath. He quickly got out as the other dragons of his clan laughed. An elderly matriarch stepped up to him and spoke "When he gets to the demon, he will vanquish him". All the dragons are confident in the samurai, hell, practically everyone in the entire planet is on his side. The elderly matriarch didn't really look so old, her snow white scales and sky blue feathers portray that she was a very healthy creature despite her harsh environment. 'Nobody ever takes action. Its all talking the talk and not walking the walk' thought one dragon who stood in the back of the crowd. Her scales glistening a blue that could rival the color of the sea beneath her and deep purple feathers that kept her from freezing in the arctic wind. 'Maybe I should seek out the samurai and help out, its better than doing nothing' she continued her train of thought. The red dragon approached her and said "Your thinking of leaving this place to help Jack again, aren't you, Ammy?" Amaterasu, the blue dragon, looked back at the red dragon keeping her emerald green eyes on him. "So? You've always held me back Moegami" Amaterasu spoke. "For a good reason! You're a ninja! A samurai gets along with ninjas just as well as sharks get along with orcas!" He warned her.

BGM: Cold & Silent from Megaman Battle Network 1 (Website: The Megaman Network)

She knew that as a ninja she was an opposite to Samurai Jack, but in all honesty she couldn't care less about that. "So what! We both have the same enemy, that should be a good enough reason for me to go. It beats freezing my ass off here." Moegami stayed silent, then turned his back to her saying "Go, but don't complain if you come back covered in sword stabs and slash wounds". Angrily, Amaterasu breathed a mist of frost on Moegami's feet and froze them before flying off. Realizing what his friend had done he yelled out to her "Oh, real funny bitch!"

BGM: Plantman stage from Mega Man 6 (Website: The Megaman Network)

In a peaceful forest setting it didn't seem like anything bad could happen but Jack knew better than to let his guard down, especially since he has that feeling as if he's being watched and followed by someone. It was quiet for a while, but then the sound of a branch snapping became audible.

BGM: Turbulence Atmosphere from Ryuusei No Rockman 2 (Website: The Megaman Network)

He looked around to find the source of the sound, but found nothing. He was preparing to unsheathe his sword, and heard the sound of footfalls on crumbly leaves. He turned to the direction of the sound with his sword ready for anything that could leap out. He noticed in the bushes two glowing green orbs, they were the eyes of an unknown creature. The two stared at each other as if in a staring competition. The creature in the bush moved first, revealing a large forefoot covered in purple cloth with its ebony claws showing out. The rest of the creature came out of hiding. It was a large reptilian monster in ninja clothing, including a blue scarf. It walked toward Jack, who responded by trying to slash at its foreleg.

BGM: Ushiwaka's Dance Playing with Ushiwaka from Okami (Website: bluelaguna . net)

The creature jumped back and grabbed Jack's right leg and tripped him. It jumped back and watched. Samurai Jack quickly got up and charged, but the monster grabbed his sword and threw him to a tree. The tree split in half from the force as braches fell on Jack and covered him. He pokes his head from the branches and realizes the ninja creature has his sword! Jack gets himself out of the pile of fallen branches and looks for an opening to get his sword back. The creature tries to speak but its mouth cover completely muffles its speech. Preoccupied with trying to remove the cover Jack quickly swipes back his sword from the large creatures and tries to cut its leg, but all he could manage to cut was the cloth. The tear reveals blue scales that somewhat resemble the scales of a carp. The creature stands up on it hind legs, turns back, and swipes him away. "Can you let me freakin speak!" the creature roars out in a female voice. She gives Jack an angry "I'm gonna beat you to hell and back" look in her eyes, leaving the samurai a little bewildered.

BGM: IOSYS – Border of Death (Website: Try YouTube) (In case your wondering it's the theme I decided to give to one of my OC's)

"Why not give others a chance to talk before attacking! For a samurai you're really rude!" the creature roared out, getting on Jack's nerve a little. The creature shook its head and rubbed its leg at the spot it was slashed. The samurai didn't let his guard drop, ninjas are commonly used for assassination missions and this ninja could be one sent by Aku. "Samurai Jack, can I come along with you? Pretty please?" The large animal begged. Jack gave a quizzical look before asking "Who, and what are you?" The animal removed the cloth covering its head and let the feathers on its head show. "I'm Amaterasu, member of the Cherry Blossom clan of Sakuryuus, the last surviving clan of my species. I thought I could come along with you to get revenge on Aku for banishing my species to an ever frozen sea" the Sakuryuu spoke. Jack put the sword back in its sheathe before asking "What reason would Aku have for doing such a thing?" "We were getting him a little paranoid, for we are elemental masters," she spoke before giving a demonstration of breathing fire, ice blasts, and even striking a tree with summoned lightning, "he must've thought we would eventually use our powers to destroy him. When he appeared… I was only a hatchling…" She started to sniffle.

BGM: Big Boo from Mario Party 4 (Website: KH Insider)

Flashback

The sky darkened and turned crimson red. The wicked Aku appeared before the large number of sakuryuus. The sakura trees that were near his location blackened and withered. The draconic creatures whispered amongst each other before Aku demanded their attention. "I know of you creatures' ability to control the elements and use those powers as your own, so I have decided to strike a deal. You all can either be my loyal pets for me to use against my foes, or I will have to 'insist' that you vacate from here" The sakuryuus whispered angrily and growled and hissed at him. The hatchlings Amaterasu and Moegami were stalking up to Aku with 13 other hatchlings. Aku didn't notice them as they were too small in his point of view. An adult ran to the front of the crowd, he had golden yellow scales and aqua green colored feathers. "What if we refuse to be your slaves! You can't just make us all leave our homeland!" He called out, it was clear he was a patriarch of one of the many clans. "Are you issuing a challenge? Well then, let's see how quickly I can make all of you run like deer!" Aku answered back.

BGM: Fighting Polygon Team from Super Smash Bros.

The sakuryuus pelted Aku with elemental powers of different types, but he morphed into… (errr… what's that flying thing he morphed into one time, a bat? Some ugly crow?) that winged whatumacallit and dodged everything. The sakuryuus all gasped, clinging to the morphed Aku's leg was Amaterasu. She glared daggers at Aku as he noticed the little hatchling. He flicked the hatchling in the air and caught her, Aku's claws digging into the young sakuryuu's soft scales. The same patriarch from before charged at the demon with a flaming charge. But before he could even reach Aku, he was slapped away by a giant wing. The golden yellow sakuryuu was knocked out instantly. The little hatchling was bleeding so much that she blacked out.

End of Flashback

BGM: Kanashimi no Mukou he (Website: Try YouTube)

"When I woke up only 12 clans were left and that golden yellow sakuryuu, Kinmaru, died trying to save me. I didn't even realize the sea we were chased to was Taiyoh Sea until a friend of mine, Nuregami, told me. He chased everyone out of Sakura Plains to have us all die in the sea he cursed into a frozen hell" Jack was even more frustrated with Aku than before (is that even possible?). "Seeing as we both have a common goal, I guess there's a good reason to join forces, but I have my eye on you. If you're lying, I will find a way to pierce your hide" Jack agreed, but warned as well. The ninja sakuryuu jumped happily around the samurai.

BGM: Yoshi's Island Theme from Super Mario World 2

Samurai Jack was starting to question his sanity by allowing the merry hopper to stick around with him. But with his sword and skills and her elemental mastery and ninjitsu they could make a powerful team. "Where to Samurai?" She asked as Jack continued in the direction he was originally going, but this time he had a draconic ninja by his side.

I hope the music I chose were good, but if you question some of my choices then you can always play a different song or don't play anything. A little more on some of my OC's…

Name: Amaterasu

Species: Sakuryuu

Gender: Female

Appearance: An adult blue dragon-like creature with purple feathers on her head, belly, and tail as well as purple wings, green eyes, and small catfish like whiskers.

Specialties: Elemental control, Ninja skills, and psychic abilities.

Name: Moegami

Species: Sakuryuu

Gender: Male

Appearance: A red adult draconic creature with orange feathers and wings, yellow eyes, and long catfish like whiskers.

Specialties: Elemental control (especially fire), can control the intensity of sunlight and use solar power.

Also, don't expect too much peace between the samurai and ninja to last too long. Also, some BGM's don't have websites because of certain reasons (1 of them is from a website that is long gone and the other I used just to make sure the name was correct).


	2. Jack loses his temper!

I just remembered that I forgot about copyrights! Samurai Jack is copyright Genndy Tartakovsky. Well, I still made another chapter, despite the lack of reviews. I also won't be including website names, so you'll have to find a site, read without the music, or substitute it. Enjoy!

* * *

BGM: Forest Field/Dungeon from .Hack Infection - Quarantine.

"You do know that I'm trying to change the past, right?" Jack asked to the large blue sakuryuu. "Don't tell me, that could alter the timeline so I won't exist anymore. Is that what you were gonna ask?" Amaterasu replied. The two had just stepped out of the forest and were now in a refugee camp. There were tents and bird people everywhere and many were curious about the draconic creature walking beside Jack. Amaterasu continued to speak "As long as komodo dragons are sent to Japan and they escape the zoo, I'm alright!" Not the answer he was expecting. One of the bird people came up to the samurai and ninja dragon and thought for a second before speaking. He was an elderly half man and half bird, a crane to be specific on the bird part. "Samurai, I think I know what you, and maybe your new friend are looking for" the crane man spoke.

BGM: Prairie Clear Weather from .Hack G.U.

"So what is this thing you speak of, birdy?" Amaterasu asked. "I heard you seek to go back in time, is that correct?" the crane man asked. "Yes, you are correct" Jack said. "Then there is a portal in a sacred location that can take to the past" the crane creature spoke. "Do you know where this portal is?" Amaterasu asked the elderly crane man. "I don't know, but a man in that tent," and the crane pointed to a rather large red and purple tent, "he keeps talking about it. Maybe he knows where it is" Jack thanked the old crane and went to the tent, but Amaterasu asked the crane "Do you think you taste like chicken?" the old crane flew away afterwards.

BGM: Cipher Admin Theme (before the battle version) from Pokemon XD

Jack entered the tent and saw many different half birds, mostly sparrows. One in particular was very large, almost as big as The Scotsman, seated on a throne like seat. Moments later Amaterasu entered the tent as well (on four legs she's as tall as Jack when not counting the feather frill on her head) and looked around before telling Jack "I'm getting a big mafia feeling in this place". Jack walked up to the large sparrow with Amaterasu following him but they were both stopped by two guards, one guard is half nightingale and the other is half sparrow. "What do you want" the nightingale guard leered. Amaterasu walked up to the guards and taunted "Move over bird brains" before knocking them aside with her large wings. The samurai looked back at the unconscious guards and the other frightened bystanders in the tent before stepping forth to the large sparrow. "OK tubby, talk. I heard you know where to find a portal through time. Where is it?" Amaterasu spoke with a tough accent to the sparrow. "Who are you calling tubby?" the sparrow spoke. "Big mistake… that's The Don you just insulted. And there's a good reason he got that title" the nightingale guard spoke, getting up shakily. Jack prepared to get his sword, Amaterasu reached for her kunai knives. The Don got up from his seat, his footsteps causing small earthquakes and slightly cracking the ground, and prepared to take out a concealed weapon. Jack and Amaterasu took out their prepared weapons, but The Don revealed a gun so massive, despite the two being five feet away from the sparrow, the gun tip was only an inch away! Needless to say, they ran like bats out of hell!

BGM: Troublesome Girl from .Hack G.U.

Jack gave Amaterasu an angry look. "What? I didn't know he'd take it like that!" Amaterasu complained. Jack looked the other way, Amaterasu thought she angered the samurai but Jack thought he saw something. Amaterasu looked away as well until she had an idea. "Why not strike at night, we go in there while it's dark and take away the gun, poison the guards and force him to talk. That'll stick a 39 and a half foot pole up his a…"

BGM: Theme of FM-Alien from Ryuusei no Rockman (Megaman Starforce)

"Poison the guards?" Jack asked. "So they don't get in the way!" Amaterasu told, Jack wasn't really agreeing with her and she knew it. "Do you want to leave out the poison part to just kicking ass, and waking The Don up!" she exclaimed. "I have been trained to fight fair fights. That is very low" Jack told to the ninja. "Cut the samurai crap, Jack. So I suggest to attack without them knowing, so what?" She asked. Jack was really getting pissed. "Well there must be a way to get the information without being night stalking fuckers!" Jack yelled out, attracting unwanted attention. Amaterasu and the crowd were surprised about the samurai losing his temper, Jack even surprised himself. "You ninja assholes only strike at dark because you're too weak to strike in broad daylight!" he continued to angrily taunt. Amaterasu taunted back, "Oh yeah, well you're too much of a dumbass to get the fucking information without getting shot!" "Bitch!" "Dickhead!" the two continued to insult.

BGM: Navi Battle from Megaman Network Transmission

"You were so close to a finishing blow on Aku, and yet he flung you here. How does that make you feel, loser!" Amaterasu insulted. "You approached Aku, you even grabbed him, how retarded can you get!" Jack insulted back. "At least I don't fight with a bathrobe!" "At least my breath doesn't smell like something crawled in and died in there a hundred years ago!" "I have claws that can pierce diamond, but your butter knife can't even cut my leg!" Jack was really getting pissed "You stupid whore!" Jack yelled and charge at her with his sword about to slash her throat, but she just dodged. "Oh, I know why you really have that sword, it's your fabulous magic dildo, gay asshole!" He's had enough of her!

BGM: VS. Zero from Megaman Network Transmission

While she was laughing Jack slashed her neck, only a minor cut. She stopped laughing and gave the samurai a serious look. "… Ok, enough talk! Let's brawl!" She called out before slashing Jack with her claws, leaving three bleeding slash marks (don't worry, its not that bad). Jack tried to slash Amaterasu's neck again but she blocked with her left hand claws. Amaterasu tried to slash with her right but Jack shifted his sword to block both claws. They both jump back and stare each other down, but eye contact is sakuryuu body language for a battle for dominance. Amaterasu charged and tackled Jack, holding him down with one leg. Her weight was crushing the samurai, so he had to think quickly. He managed to throw his sword at Amaterasu's chest which bounced off, leaving a small gash. She flinched and let him go, giving Jack enough time to get back his sword and try to get her neck again. But Amaterasu countered by grabbing Jack and throwing him to the gathering crowd. The crowd dispersed, screaming with terror in their voices. Jack got back up, but shakily and unbalanced. Amaterasu saw that and tripped him with her tail. Jack was getting tired quickly, and Amaterasu knew that, but she was getting tired too. Sakuryuus can fly for long distances for long periods of time, but running and fighting is another thing. Sakuryuus don't have a lot of stamina for that. Amaterasu fell to the ground, exhausted. Jack was also too exhausted to get up, they both could not continue the fight. "You both done yet?" someone said in a female voice.

* * *

The weak spots of sakuryuus are their neck, chest, belly, and their worst spot to get hit, the wings. For them, getting hit there is like a guy getting kicked in the nuts ten times in one second while the kicker is wearing heavy metal boots! Also, my bro gets big thanks for this chapter! He helped with BGM and the character you'll see in the next chapter! Also, sorry for Jack's out of character moment, it was intended for humor purposes.


End file.
